Web of Love
by aspiringactor
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Spider-man and some of the superhero world's greatest ladies. (There is an X-rated version on AdultFanfiction .net under the same title.)
1. A Spider and a Bat

_**Spider-man: Web of love**_

_**A series of one-shots featuring Spider-man and a host of fine super-heroic women. Not necessarily set in cannon. Will feature both Marvel and DC women. **_

_**Up first: Barbara Gordon/Batgirl**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_I hate city-hopping when chasing baddies. Why can't they all stay put so I don't have to go to strange places like Gotham city._ He thought as he stepped off the train and into the torrential downpour. _If this is the welcome mat..._ he continued his train of thought. _I wish I could be like that pretty-boy Bruce Wayne and have butlers up the he-haw to do everything from shine my shoes to carry my check books. And the lineup of ladies wouldn't be so bad either. _He smirked as his twenty year old mind imagined himself with two dates, something unheard of for Peter, who was lucky if he could manage one or less.

"Okay," he said to himself as he snagged a map from a tourist stand. _A week ago, Doc Ock broke out of the raft. He's to smart to risk going head-to-head with the Avengers League, and I know he's got contacts in Gotham. So this is probably where he'd go._ He thought as he examined the map, scouring it for details. _Now i've just gotta find him in this shit-hole and I can get back to my everyday life in New York. And to find him I need to know where the nearest science and technology lab is. As that's where Ock's gonna go. _He stuffed the map in his jacket pocket and trudged forward into the raining city, _I guess I need to go to the library. _

He twisted down the semi-crowded streets of Gotham as he followed the map to the Public library. He grimaced as he saw children dressed in clothes he wouldn't donate to a shelter, as he had standards when it came to giving. He dropped some change into a man's tin as he passed, taking note of the eyes that followed him and labelled hm as a potential target for a mugging. He reached the library in no time.

"Nice place," he muttered as he slid through the great doors that lead to the interior. "beats the heck out of the New York variety. Though that probably has more to do with being founded by Wayne enterprises than..."

"I'm glad you like it," a voice chimed from behind him. He turned to face a woman who looked to be about his age with shoulder-length red hair. She wore a simple pair of black pants and a blue blouse. Her hair was tied back and she bore a name-tag on the right side of her chest that read 'Barbara Gordon.'

"You're welcome," he replied with a shrug, "it's a lot more well-kept than what I'm used to. Looks like you've got people working here who actually know what they're doing. Instead of the first-come first-serve basis New York has going."

"Again," Barbara smiled, "thank you. It's nice to finally have someone come in here who..."

"Isn't a pedophile or looking to get stoned?" he replied with a smirk.

"That to," she replied, "is there anything I can help you with?" she asked as she extended warm a hand.

"I...well..." Peter began, caught off-guard by her breathtaking beauty, so he coughed to cover his hesitation. "I'm just looking for...well a job," he lied, "I'm a bit of a techie and out of work at the moment. And a friend of mine told me Gotham's got some great places and..."

"I would've thought that a New Yorker like yourself would go work for Stark industries," Barbara smiled as she grabbed him by the wrist and led him to where the computers where. "But lemme see what i can do for you, Mr...?"

"Parker," he replied, "and I can.." he began to say, not sure of how to tell her to go away without inducing her fury.

"I know my way around a computer," Barbara said as she typed away on the keyboard with extreme precision and uncanny skill. "Besides, there's no one around for me to help. Unless you count the stoners and pedophiles."

"Are you..." he began, but became cut off by his spider-sense blaring a warning, forcing him to grab Barbara and pull her out of the way as a large vine shot through the doors. Several more burst through the windows and vents. Riding on the largest vine, in a sort of throne was a woman clad entirely in green leaves.

"_Murder!"_ the woman screeched as she looked about the library shelves, which where lined with books. And apparently that was a bad thing, as the green woman was crying as she tossed book after book aside, "My babies! My babies!" she cooed. Peter paid her little attention, as he slipped into the nearest cover after noticing Barbara had already done so. With ease, he slipped into his red-and-blue tights and clipped his web-shooters to his wrists before leaping into danger.

"Hey lady," he taunted as he crouched low to the ground. "Botany section's to your left."

"So many of my babies," the woman cried softly, "all dead for nothing."

"What are you...?" he began, but two vines lashed out at him, forcing him to back flip out of harms way. He launched two web-bullets from mid-air before having his legs trapped in a third vine that wrapped itself around them. He was hoisted into the air and brought face-to-face with the woman.

"Why did they have to die?" the woman asked as she stroked Peter's cheek with her fingernail. "Tell me, why did they have to die? I..." Something sharp whizzed through the air and imbedded itself in the vine that was holding him up. The vine relinquished it's hold over Peter as smoke began to pour out of a tiny canister on the oddly-shaped object. He rolled to his feet and launched two lines of webbing towards the green woman, which where blocked by a single vine. He ducked under it as a black-clad figure struck the woman from behind with a mighty kick.

He recognized the black and yellow crest on the figure's chest as belonging to Batman. But since the figure had distinctly feminine traits, he assumed it was the rumoured Batgirl or Batwoman. Not much reached New York about the caped crusader, all Peter knew was whoever Batman was, he had to have a lot of financial backing. And that he had two sidekicks, Batgirl and Robin, and occasionally someone called Nightwing.

"You're coming with me, Ivy," Batgirl said to the green woman, who turned and hissed angrily.

"I don't think so," Ivy replied as she shot two vines towards Batgirl, who jumped out of the way just in time. He took the time to admire her grace and agility. No human could get remotely close to his own, but she came as close as possible. He used the distraction Batgirl was supplying to web the super-villainess in a cocoon of webbing, allowing both vigilantes to breathe a sigh of relief.

"You can't contain mother nature!" Ivy growled as Peter watched her shred the last of his webbing from her body. He felt his chest begin to tighten as he smelled something in the air. He felt his brain warp and colours began to distort themselves.

_Kill._

_What?_

_Kill Her._

_Why?_

_Kill Batgirl._

_No._

_Do it._

_No. I won't kill._

_Yes you will._

_I'm better than that. _

_Kill her._

Everything went black as a shadow moved across his vision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He awoke with a star. The first thing he noticed was the lack of sound. The second thing he noticed was that his mask was off. He looked about his surrounding. He was in a cave. He could see a lavish vehicle that resembled a cross between a tank and a van to his left. To his right was a large computer, with a heavily-built man wearing a black suit and next to him was Batgirl. The latter of whom had her mask off, revealing a head of red hair. _The librarian, Barbara, _he thought with a smirk as he gave a fake cough. Both figures turned to face him, with Batgirl's hand flying to her pulled-back mask.

"Relax," he said, "I already saw your face. And don't worry. I'm not a stoner or pedophile." Batman's face remained stone-like, while Barbara let out a small giggle. He had only seconds before something hit him in the back of the head and everything went black again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up in his apartment. In his bed with his Spider-suit still on, even the mask. Knowing what must have happened, he smiled, hoping he could at least trust the Batman to keep his secret as he moved to his open laptop. _Otherwise I'll try and prove my Wayne theory right. _He clicked on his email inbox and a message popped up.

"_Barbara Gordon has sent you a friend request on Facebook."_

_**A/N: well? Do you want more? If so, leave suggestions! (For the moment, I will not be doing Ms marvel, Supergirl or Shadowcat, as I have separate stories for each.)**_


	2. Fanged Femme

_**Web of Love**_

_**Thanks for the positive feedback on the first chapter! If you want Barbara to return, let me know! (All characters are of an appropriate age, FYI)**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jubilation Lee**_

He perched himself on a rooftop, taking a moment to enjoy the peace and quiet that was so rare in New York city. Especially for him. _Peace and quiet..._ he thought, _will end in five ...four ...three ... two... one..._ As if on cue, a frightened scream penetrated the night sky. _Time for some responsibility,_ he thought as he loosed a line of webbing outwards to the nearest building and swung over the street. _Okay, one more crime before I head home. It's almost five am. I definitely need to sleep. _He let go of the web-line and ran over the rooftop as a woman screamed loudly.

"My Dog!" she screeched as Peter leaped down behind a restaurant, where the woman was kneeling next to the lifeless body of a German Shepard. He took note of the fact that the dog was covered in blood, which extended onto the woman's shirt. _The only thing that could take on a dog that size is a bear or a wolf..._ he thought as his eyes followed a series of bloody smears that led down the alley and up a wall. _Except bears and wolves don't climb like that._ He walked over to an adjacent wall, studying a mark that had been left here. Four medium-length scratches gouges into the wall. _Definitely not a wolf or bear,_ he thought as he leaped to the top of the building, following the smears and scratches. _But a threat to people none the less. Looks like I might not get home by dawn. Again. _He ran long and hard, unable to use his webbing, as he wouldn't be able to track the markings from a distance.

Captain America had given him some pointers when it came to tracking an enemy's footsteps, so Peter could determine that the tracks where less than ten minutes old. He leaped over a gap between two buildings and caught sight of a figure in the distance, running over rooftops. Even from a distance, he could tell that the figure was running just about as fast as him. He could also make out short hair and black clothing. The figure turned towards an abandoned building as the first signs of sunrise began to peek over the horizon. He pumped his legs even harder, gaining ground on the figure. So much so that he pinned her to a wall mere seconds before the sun engulfed them in light. He got a brief glimpse of the figure. She was female, of Asian descent. She had short black hair with purple streaks. Her eyes possessed a feral quality and her entire mouth was covered in blood. Faster than he could react, she hit him in the stomach, harder than he would have expected. The force of the blow forced him back several inches, and she tore off into the dark building. He followed her, after recovering from his initial shock of the girls strength.

The building was as it's exterior presented it, abandoned with the exception of the two meta-humans. The dark didn't bother him at all, with his superior eyesight he could see as if it where day. It didn't take him long to see the girl hiding in the darkest corner, which was in the upper corner of the building. He could also tell that she was seriously distressed about something. His mindset switched from crime-fighter to helping hand as he ascended the wall using his powers.

"_Get away from me!"_ the girl screeched. To his ear, her words sounded like they contained more fear for his safety than hers. And that's where his own concern lay.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said sternly, "until you tell me what happened."

"Get out," she snapped as she folded her arms across her chest. "Now. Before it's to late."

"I get the feeling that it already is to late," he said as he noticed the girl's arms had severe burns, as did her forehead. "What happened to you?" he asked as he reached a hand out to her.

"Go away," she snapped as she struck his hand away.

"I need to know why you attacked that dog," he said firmly.

"I didn't want to..." she muttered in response as she wiped some of the blood off of her mouth. He caught the slightest glimpse of the interior of her mouth and began to come to a conclusion, "I can't..."

"You know," he said in a more relaxed tone as he shifted himself to become more comfortable on his perch. "I know this guy, Micheal Morbius. He's one of the smartest people I know, especially in the field of molecular biology. He thought that he could eliminate blindness in people to a certain degree by giving them the ability to echo-locate, like bats." He said as the girl wiped more blood from her mouth, allowing him to confirm the fact that she had elongated canine teeth. Her upper two where at least twice as long as a normal human's, while her bottom two where simple sharper and slightly more pronounced. "He was so sure his science was right that he preformed the mutagen transferal experiment on himself. Only, one of his co-workers thought his girlfriend was having an affair with Morbius, and re-programmed the machine at the last minute. Turning him into a human-bat hybrid."

"Hardly useful information, Spider-man," the girl scoffed heavily. "What happened to him, did he grow wings?"

"Much worse," Peter replied with a solemn voice. "Micheal's chosen species was the vampire bat. After the...incident, he learned he could fly and had inhuman strength. He also developed a nearly insatiable thirst for mammalian blood. That's when I was forced to fight a former colleague of mine. We fought through the night, evenly matched. But when dawn came, he fled. And I had some time to think. I realized that he wasn't a bad person, just someone who was succumbing to instincts he didn't understand yet. So I did what any friend would, I tried to help him by trying to reverse the experiment."

"Did it work?" the girl asked intently.

"No," Peter said, knowing full well that he might be destroying the girl's ray of hope. "It didn't, the machine nearly killed him. But in the end, he was still half bat. But I was, however, able to help him in another way."

"How?" the girl asked as she perked up.

"When we fought, he bit me," Peter said with a shrug. "Clearly I didn't turn into a vampire like him. So I contacted a man named Eric Brooks, and we where able to use a sample of my blood to create a synthesized food supply for him. No harmful biting on my part, and he wasn't forced to hurt anyone as long as he had a supply of about one litre a month."

"One litre?" the girl said with slight contempt, "I need that in a week..."

"So you are a vampire, then?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head. The notion wasn't that alien to him, as he had fought a wide variety of monsters in his superhero career.

"I...yes," the girl said solemnly. "For two months now. Funny, how I wished to get my old powers back and now..."

"M-day?" he asked, familiar with the events that led to the near extinction of mutant kind.

"M-day," she replied, "but one litre...how could he...?"

"Apparently my blood offers some regenerative qualities," Peter answered, "so it began replicating as soon as it left my body, and even when it was in his. So he was getting a constant supply while I only gave him no more than a blood donor would a hospital."

"Well he sounds like he's lucky to have a friend like you, Peter..._dammit_..." the girl said as she put the back of her head against the wall. "Damn mind reading hypnosis thing...keeps going in and out...I didn't mean to..."

"Just don't go spreading it around," he said with a cocky tilt of his head before turning his voice into a more serious one. "And if you need to..._sustain_ yourself," he said as he handed her a spider-tracer, "don't hesitate to give me a call."

"Why would you do that for me?" she asked as he stood up.

"Better me than someone else," he replied. "After all, it'd be dark out. They could stub their toe or something," he finished with a smirk as he prepared to leave, "sleep tight. Hope you don't get daymares, miss."

"Wait," she said, stopping him from leaving. "My names Jubilation Lee. But you can call me Jubilee. And can we talk again sometime? It's been a while since I had a friend..."

"Sounds like fun, Jubilee," he replied, "How 'bout tonight? Just as long as you don't sparkle or anything." She let out a good, hearty laugh as he left the building.

_**A/N: well? Thoughts? Opinions? Did I botch it completely? Or do you want a follow-up?**_

_**Up Next: Jean Grey/Phoenix**_


	3. the mind over what matters

"Look lady, just give up the goddam fucking purse!" the knife-wielding man said as he brandished his weapon on her. Jean stood her ground fiercely. She seriously contemplated the idea of frying the man's brain with a thought. But her hesitation cost her, as a blur of red and blue sideswiped the man.

Her telepathy told her that the blur was Spider-man. She casually tapped into his thoughts as he turned the knife-wielder black and blue.

_'...third guy this week. Seriously, I wonder if someone's playing some sorta game with me. It'd be a cruel game, especially if they're involving pretty women...'_ Jean smiled at the notion that spider-man found her attractive. When she had been with Scott, it seemed like every guy on the X-men wanted to get with her. Now that she was single, no one wanted her. And add in the circumstances of her divorce from Scott, she couldn't blame them, as she'd been rather short-tempered for a few weeks afterwards. Her train of thought made her slightly unaware of what was happening around her, and she only snapped back to reality when she saw the man draw a gun on the hero. Instinctively, she lashed out with a hand, tapping into her telekinesis to send both the gun and the beaten man flying back several feet. The man hit the wall with a muffled _thud_ as she watched Spider-man turn and face her. '_What the hell?'_ she heard him think.

"Are you okay Miss?" he asked as she listened in on his befuddled thoughts. _'Yeah, definitely a meta-human. Most likely mutant. And not bad-looking either.' _ She offered a smile and a wave.

"I'm fine, Spider-man," Jean replied with a wink. "Thank you though."

"I think I need to thank you," he said with a tilt of his head. "And no, I don't care about your little secret." He finished as he leaped high into the air with a simple flex of his leg muscles, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She watched in slight admiration as he swung on his trademark lines of webbing. The way he had just come to her aid without a second thought for his own safety surprised her. But what really got to her was the fact that he hadn't run screaming when she shoved a grown man aside with her thoughts. When the thoughts of gratitude combined themselves with her recent lonesomeness, they lit a fire within her soul. She grinned even wider as she placed a mental trace on Spider-man which would allow her to follow his actions. She followed him sporadically throughout the day, doing her best to learn more about the man behind the mask. A little digging inside his brain and she learned his name was Peter Parker. And that he liked to have an inner monologue running at all times. The scientist in her wanted to know more about the man behind the mask.

She followed him as he neared a cemetery, but kept her distance, as he was in civilian clothing. She felt waves of emotions bombard her, all of them coming from his mind. Feelings of pain, grief and guilt.

"_...a policy. That if you had the ability to do great things, then it was your responsibility to do those things no matter what and..." _The voice of an elderly man echoed.

"_Yeah?"_ an angry teenage voice replied, _"then where the hell is he? I wasn't important enough for him to..."_

"_How dare you!" _the man's voice said sternly.

"_How dare I? How dare you!"_ the teenager screamed angrily. Jean grasped at her heart as she felt the pain wash off the man behind the mask. She pondered about the amount of hate he got from the general media. Even several members of the X-men had expressed their open distaste for Spider-man and his actions.

"_Goblin! What have you done with Gwen!?"_

"_Done?"_ a voice cackled, _"nothing, yet!"_

"_No!" _

"_Gwen? Gwen?! Gwen!"_

"_Hahahahahahaha!"_

"_I'll kill you, goblin, do you understand? I'll KILL YOU FOR THIS!"_ More pain that she could have anticipated followed, nearly bringing Jean Grey to her knees as she continued to sort through the myriad of emotions that came from Spider-man. The very same man she, along with many others assumed to be a happy-go-lucky vigilante who never shut up. Images flashed through her mind. A man with four extra arms holding a small child over the edge of a building. A charging mass of grey. A sea of sand. A horrible black mass covering his body. Tears fell from Jean's eyes, tears that she refused to wipe away out of respect for the hero.

"You okay miss?" a voice asked from behind her. Jean turned around to see a man in his mid-twenties. He had brown hair and average looks. But she could instantly recognize him. Although his clothes had changed, his mindset had not.

"You brave man," Jean whispered as she got to her feet. "You, brave, kind, wonderful man," she said as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug of gratitude, earning a grunt of shock from him.

"Ummm..." Peter Parker replied nervously.

_**I know..**_ she said through her telepathy, connecting her mind with his. **_I know. I'm so sorry for all the things I've said about you in the past. About all that's happened to you in the past. No one should have to go through that. Not alone I..._**

"You wanna grab a cup of coffee or something?" Peter asked, breaking the hug as he did so.

"I..." Jean said, flabbergasted, "yes I..." The fact that he seemed to accepting about her abnormalities and sudden intrusion of his mind caught her off-guard completely. That and it had been a while since anyone had asked her to lunch.

_**A/N: Leave your opinions, I want to know!**_

_**Up Next: Zatanna!**_


	4. Magic Love

_**A/N: I have decided against giving away the female's name in the title of the chapter. So now it's up to you to guess!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_eerf ym rehtaf morf uban!" _Those word echoed down the halls of the watchtower, amplified by the reverberating power within. Peter Parker heard them, but didn't quite understand their meaning. He simply chalked magic up as science he didn't understand yet. And probably never would. But what he did understand was the pain behind them. He smiled a rare, unmasked smile as he stood up from the table he had been eating alone at and began towards the source of the words.

He went without putting his mask on, knowing and trusting that the Leaguers would keep his secret well-hidden. That and the magician he was going to see was one of the first to know his true identity, and they had been dating for about six months already. Much to the surprise of the rest of the league.

"_Wait ...what?!" Kid Flash, who had been going as Impulse at the time had said. "You and...?"_

"_Yeah," He remembered replying, "first date was last night."_

"_Congrats!"_

"Knock, Knock," he said as he lightly rapped on the door of the room he was about to enter. Inside was a woman dressed in a suit of black with a white puffy undershirt he had once made the mistake of calling a pirate's shirt.

"_Excuse me?"_ _Zatanna had growled,_ _"what did you just say?" _

"_What?" he replied, "it looks like a pira-"_

"_Sserd mih ekil a anirellab!" she had hissed, and his uniform disappeared and replaced itself with a hot pink tutu, a purple unitard and white dancer shoes. _

"Come in," Zatanna said as she stowed her wand in her sleeve and turned to face him. He saw slight tears in her eyes and several tissues lying on the floor.

"You where trying again," he said as he took up a spot next to her. "Weren't you?"

"I.." she choked, "no.."

"Liar," he replied softly. "I heard you try. I told you that I wanted to help you," he continued as he placed a hand on her arm as she started to sob. "'tanna?" he cooed, using the nickname he had given her that annoyed her slightly. He earned a weak smile in response.

"You know just what to say to a girl, don't you?" she whispered softly as she caressed his arm. "Bet you would have us lining up at the door if you weren't tied down with me."

"If by lining up at the door you mean lining up at the exit," he replied with a half-smile, "then yeah. I'm popular that way and..." she cut him off by planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"What'd I do to deserve a guy like you?" she asked with a slight trace of a smirk.

"I think the better question is, what did I do to deserve someone like you?" He replied as he rubbed her shoulder gently with one hand, and ran his fingers through her hair. "A dynamite gal with nerves of steel and a great personality."

"Are those the _only_ qualities of mine that you enjoy?" Zatanna asked playfully as she pinched her breasts together. "My gallant hero?"

"I...well..." he stuttered, at a loss for words as she leaned forward.

"_ekam ym gnihtolc dna snam-redips gnihtolc raeppasid,"_ Zatanna chimed sexily, and he felt his clothing evaporate into nothingness. A quick glance revealed that the same had happened with hers. _"esolc eht rood." _She finished as the door slammed shut. Not missing the hint, he pushed her onto the bed and locked his lips with hers, all the while running his hands up and down her body. For every action he took, she replicated it.

"Zatanna and Spider-man to the command centre," the calm voice of Wonder Woman said over the intercom.

"Well shit," he muttered as he let Zatanna up.

"_Evig su ruo stholc kcab,"_ she said with a downtrodden voice, causing both of their respective uniforms to reappear on their bodies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We've got a situation in downtown Metropolis," Wonder Woman said plainly as she tapped the holographic display keyboard, bringing up a three dimensional map of the city. "It looks like Deathstroke has caused a gang-war, most likely to lure Batman out."

"Then why Metropolis and not Gotham?" Peter asked.

"Deathstroke must know about Batman working in Metropolis on a case right now," Wonder Woman said as she continued to press keys. "We can't risk sending in Batman, as that's who Wilson prepared for. Same with Nightwing and Batgirl. So I picked you two."

"We'll get right on it," Zatanna said curtly as she turned to the teleporters. Peter made a motion to follow, but Wonder Woman caught his arm and stopped him.

"You're lucky it wasn't Batman who caught you," she hissed slightly as she released his arm. "I'm only going to give you a warning. Keep that behaviour out of the watchtower."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just you and me, freak!" Deathstroke taunted as he drew his trademark staff with a twirl. Peter cocked his head slightly before charging the mercenary as Zatanna cast a flurry of offensive spells, giving him cover. He ducked under the spinning staff and spun to deliver a sweeping kick, only to find Deathstroke's fist flying towards his face. Peter twisted his body so that the blow only grazed him slightly. He countered the blow with a kick to the knee, which his enemy dodged as Zatanna cried out.

"_nrut sih ffats otni dans!"_ Light sand peppered Peter's back like snow as he twisted his body once more to deliver a kick to Wilson's abdomen. The mercenary backed up from the force of the blow, allowing Peter to follow through with a second kick.

He was to late to realize that he had been faked out. And that Deathstroke had pulled out a combat knife. Pain lanced up his side as the sharp metal dug into his skin.

"_dnib s'Ekortshtaed sbmil htiw cigam!" _He heard Zatanna cry out faintly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wilson freeze mid-motion as footsteps echoed behind him. _"laeh s'nam-redips sdnuow!"_ The pain in his side disappeared immediately as sirens blared in his ears.

"About time the cops showed up," he mused as he turned to face Zatanna. "Thanks for the save, beautiful."

_**Coming soon: Spidey's Fave Fanged Femme returns & Things are about to get a little Cuckoo in Spidey's dating life. **_


	5. Web Love

_A/N: Cuckoos aren't cooperating, so I whipped this up instead. This chapter is more of an experiment and is written in an entirely different style than what I'm used to, so don't be afraid to tell me if it's bad. _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**(5:19 pm) Oracle359 posted on her feed:** At work. So bored. Nobody reads real books anymore apparently. Sigh, what has happened to humanity? :'(

**(5:31 pm) Drakeboy posted on Oracle359's feed: **I still like to read! I go 2 the library like everyday!

**(5:47 pm) Oracle359 replied to Drakeboy on her feed:** School libraries don't count, Tim. And neither do textbooks. And you know I hate short-form posts.

**(6:01 pm) Drakeboy replied to Oracle359 on her feed:** srsly? LOL JK. :P

**(6:07 pm) Oracle359 replied to Drakeboy on her feed:** Do you want all your passwords changed?

**(6:15 pm) FlyingGrayson replied to a post on Oracle359's feed: **Tim, QUIT WHILE U R AHEAD! #runforyourlife.

**(6:17 pm) Oracle359 replied to FlyingGreyson on her feed:** I just got after him for that! Don't encourage him, Dick!

**(6:21 pm) FlyingGrayson replied to Oracle359 on her feed:** Hey I didn't do nothin'! I speaks good English!

**(6:31 pm) FlyingGrayson replied to Oracle359 on her feed: **I can't keep this in any longer. I just can't. I'm madly in love with Bette Kaine #neverpissoffahacker

**(6:32 pm) FlyingGrayson replied to Oracle359 on her feed: **Notvery funny Barbara

**(6:42 pm) Parkerproblem posted on Oracle359's feed: **I think it's hilarious.

**(6:46 pm) FlyingGrayson replied to a post on Oracle359's feed: **Just wait until it happens to you.

**(6:47 pm) FlyingGrayson replied to a post on Oracle359's feed:** And who the hell are you BTW?

**(6:50 pm) Oracle359 replied to FlyingGreyson on her feed: **Dick! Be nice!

**(6:51 pm) Drakeboy posted on Oracle359's feed: **its a legit question I 2 wanna make sure he's good

**(6:55 pm) Parkerproblem replied to a post on Oracle359's feed: **I'm just as good as your spelling and grammar.

**(7:03 pm) FlyingGrayson replied to a post on Oracle359's feed:** I like this guy already. #barbara'sgotaBF!

**(7:04 pm) Drakeboy replied to a post on Oracle359's feed:** Me 2! #barbra'sgotaBF!

**(7:06 pm) Parkerproblem replied to a post on Oracle359's feed:** Me three. #peter'sgotaGF

**(7:10 pm) Drakeboy replied to a post on Oracle359's feed: **ROTFL!

**(7:15 pm) JGordon posted on Oracle359's feed:** Why didn't you tell me you'd met someone?

**(7:17 pm) Oracle359 replied to a post on her feed: **He's just a friend dad.

**(7:20 pm) FlyingGrayson replied to a post on Oracle359's feed:** She's afraid you'll throw him in the lake with cement shoes & use the body as evidence against the mob.

**(7:21 pm) Oracle359 replied to a post on her feed: **Get off my feed, Dick! Now!

**(7:25 pm) JGordon posted on Oracle359's feed:** Answer the question, Barbara.

**(7:30 pm) Parkerproblem replied to a post on Oracle359's feed:** I take it you're her father?

**(7:32 pm) JGordon replied to a post on Oracle359's feed: **I am, son. Who are you?

**(7:40 pm) Drakeboy replied to a post on Oracle359's feed:** he's a registered sex offender in seven states & on the run from the law, commissioner.

**(7:41 pm) Oracle359 replied to a post on her feed: **Tim: Can it! Dad: He's just a guy I met a couple months back.

**(7:43 pm) JGordon replied to Oracle359 on her feed: **I'm just looking out for you, Barbara. Libraries get a lot of strange people coming in these days.

**(7:45 pm) Parkerproblem replied to a post on Oracle359's feed:** Coincidentally, we met in the library. I was looking to get stoned & look up pictures of little boys.

**(7:47 pm) Oracle359 replied to a post on her feed:** Not funny, Peter! He's joking dad.

**(7:48 pm) JGordon replied to a post on Oracle359's feed: **JGordon is running a police database search...

**(7:49 pm) Oracle359 replied to a post n her feed: **DAD!

**(7:50 pm) FlyingGrayson replied to a post on Oracle359's feed:** You'll scare him off, Commissioner.

**(7:52 pm) Parkerproblem replied to a post on Oracle359's feed: **It'l take more than that to scare me.

**(7:53 pm) JGordon replied to a post on Oracle359's feed:** Will a 12-gauge shotgun do the job? Not joking

**(7:53 pm) JGordon replied to a post on Oracle359's feed: **;)

**(7:54 pm) Parkerproblem replied to a post on Oracle359's feed:** You sure, sir? Because that's one killer of a joke! #thekillingjoke.

**(7:56 pm) Parkerproblem posted on Oracle359's feed:** Shouldn't you be focusing on your job, Barbara? You did say you where at work.

**(7:57 pm) Oracle359 replied to a post on her feed: **Just got off an hour ago.

**(7:58 pm) Parkerproblem replied to a post on Oracle359's feed: **Damn. Was gonna swing by and say hello.

**(7:59 pm) Oracle359 replied to a post on her feed:** You live in New York! It's over an hour by train ride!

**(8:00 pm) Parkerproblem replied to a post on Oracle359's feed:** I'm half an hour out. Got myself an interview at Wayne Enterprises early in the morning. Wanna get something to eat?

**(8:01 pm) FlyingGrayson posted on Oracle359's feed:** #Barbara'sgotadate!

**(8:03 pm) Oracle359 replied to a post on her feed: **Sure Peter! I'll meet you at the train station and we'll drive. #punchesDick'sface

**(8:04 pm) JGordon is now subscribed to Parkerproblem's feed.**

**(8:10) FlyingGrayson is now subscribed to Parkerproblem's feed.**

**(10:10) BWayne is now following Parkerproblem.**


	6. Night Life

"Peter dear," Aunt May chimed as they exited the restaurant and walked out into the cool night air. "It's so nice to be able to do this every once in a while. I know your..._job_...keeps you busy and..."

"Aunt May you're making me feel guilty!" He snorted as they turned the corner. "You know that I'd like to be able to spend more..." he began.

"You do a marvellous job of keeping these streets in order," she cut in with a smile. "You do your parents and your uncle proud and _Oh_!" she said as three teenagers whizzed by on skateboards, missing the two of them by less than an inch. Peter had managed to nudge his Aunt out of the way just in time. "Although, if you could just teach punks like that a lesson or two more.." she half-spat as they continued towards the car, which was located in a parking garage two blocks away.

"I'll do my best," he smiled inwardly, before a somewhat haunting echo cast itself over the darkened sidewalk, reminding him how dangerous New York could be after the sun set for a non-super-powered individual. "Let's go," he muttered, knowing that something was up. He didn't want to alarm his Aunt, but he could feel the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, and his trademark spider-sense began to give off a low hum in the back of his head.

"Why?" his Aunt whispered quietly as they shuffled along. "What's wrong?"

"Just keep moving," he whispered as they entered the dark parking garage. That's when the howling and laughing began. "Now," he barked quietly, and his Aunt nodded in response as a particularly fearsome growl split the air.

"_WHHHHOOO-HHHHOOOO!"_ a voice from the shadows called out.

"_COMBO DEAL!"_ another shouted.

"_EASY PICKINGS!"_ a third shouted, mockingly. The hum in the back of his head grew into a full-blown warning as he grabbed his Aunt by the arm.

"Run," he whispered. Together, they wound their way into the staircase. He kept up what was a slow jog for him while he noticed Aunt May had begun to pant. _I could have those punks on the floor before they knew what hit them!_ He thought with a grimace as they neared the door that led to the level Aunt May's car was on, _ but I don't know how many there are. If even one got to Aunt may they'd..._

"_BOO!"_ a young male shouted as Peter tore the door open. The man was dressed in all black. He had a ski mask over his face that sported a skull. Chains dangled from his ripped jeans, and shook as the man made a motion to step forward. Peter instinctively slammed the door in his face as he felt two sets of hands grab him from behind. Two thugs pushed him out the door and against a wall. He began to push back, but one of them drew a knife.

"Make a move and the bitch gets it," the skull-faced man barked as he put the knife close to his Aunt's throat. _You asshole,_ he fumed internally, _i'd have your ass upside-down against the wall in three seconds flat if you..._His eyes widened in horror as the skull faced man jerked his Aunt's head back, dropping the knife as he did so. His spider-sense went on high alert, forcing him into action. He slipped out of the hold that the two other thugs had over him and rushed forward.

The man with the skull mask reacted impossibly fast, meeting Peter's charge with his shoulder. The two of them fell to the ground in a heap. Peter rolled to his feet, and the mask-wearing man did the same, tearing off the ski mask as he did so. A wicked, toothed smile crossed the man's face, revealing elongated canines.

"Get him," the man snarled, "let the bitch watch us tear him..."

"_Hey!"_ a clear female voice shouted from somewhere unseen, causing all present bodies to turn towards the apparent source. "This is _my _turf," Jubilee said as she dropped out of the shadows. Peter raised an internal eyebrow at her outfit, which was comprised of a purple t-shirt, jeans, a yellow trench-coat and large, pink sunglasses.

"The _Krieger_ sect goes where it wants," the man snapped, "I don't think you wanna fight us all."

"Exactly," Jubilee replied with a hint of a snarl. "So back off before this gets uglier than it has to." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jubilee's protruded fangs, and Aunt May's startled reaction to them. He had neglected to tell her about the incident several months ago, even though he had seen Jubilee since then several times, considering her a friend.

Several audible hisses escaped from the fanged mouths of the three attacking vampire muggers before one of them lunged forward, towards Jubilee. Peter intercepted him and sent the man sprawling across the pavement as another leaped high into the air, on a trajectory for Peter's back. A blur of yellow swept across his peripheral vision, indicating that Jubilee had caught the man in midair.

Turning his attention to the remaining attacker, Peter drove his foot into the creature's abdomen and neck before being forced into a defensive roll out of the way of the first mugger, who was back on his feet and inching his teeth towards Peter's neck, and digging his claw-like fingers into his back.

It was at that point that a primal roar resounded in his ears. He felt his attacker being pulled off of his body with force. He turned around just in time to cover his face, as a shower of blood rained down on him, followed by sorrowful whimpering.

He uncovered his eyes, coming across the sight of his Aunt standing in one spot, a look of shock on her face as she herself stared at her saviour. Jubilee however, was on her knees by the body of the only remaining attacker, as the other two had fled. She was coated in scarlet, mainly around her mouth. Long tears cascaded down her face, mixing with the blood as it pooled in front of her. He looked from one body to the other, unsure of who to help first. Fortunately, Aunt May made the decision for him.

"Are you...alright dear...?" Aunt May said as she took a tentative few steps forward. Five steps in, Jubilee let out a warning hiss as she shot to her feet and backed up defensively.

"_Get away from me!"_ she snarled with exposed fangs.

"It's okay," Peter said as he grabbed her arms and forced her to face him. "It's okay," he repeated to his Aunt, allowing her worried expression to dissipate slightly. "She's a friend," he finished.

"I...I didn't...mean to...to..." she muttered as she buried her face into his chest. Soft, muffled sobs echoed through the nearly deserted parking garage. "I...I just...I've tried so hard to...I..." she continued to sob into his chest. Taking a cue from his attempts to comfort Jubilee, Aunt May came forward.

"It's okay dear," she said as she used her gloved hand to wipe away one of Jubilee's tears, "I..."

"_AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" _Jubilee lurched backwards as her hands flew to her face. A tiny wisp of smoke trailed from her cheek. Peter's eyes flew to Aunt May's wrist, catching sight of the silver cross dangling from her bracelet. He also managed to catch his Aunt's hand as she reached forward again, thumbing the cross and shaking his head slowly. He had been sure to do his research on vampire-ism, noting things like silver allergies and the fact that normal food was toxic. The lack of sound lasted for several long minutes, broken once again by his Aunt.

"Why don't you come with us dear," Aunt May cooed softly, "you can wash up and rest."

"Mrs...I can't...I'm..." Jubilee began.

"That lovely girl who my nephew has obviously been spending time with?" Aunt May replied with a tilt of her head. "You need to wash up, at the very least."

"Too...too many lights..." Jubilee muttered.

"Peter dear," Aunt May said, pulling him to the side. "I trust your judgement on this girl, whatever her...affliction may be. Why don't you take your friend to your place. Much closer, the two of you can 'walk.'" she continued with a slight twinge on her face, "please just be careful."

"I will," he nodded before turning away from his Aunt to face Jubilee. "You like to free-run?" he asked with a small smile, earning a shaky one in return as he pulled his miniaturized web-shooters out of his pockets. Only able to hold one tenth the amount of webbing his regular web-shooters could, they still proved useful. Quietly, they made their way to the top floor of the garage. From there, he shot out a line of webbing to the nearest building and motioned for her to take his hand.

"Catch me," Jubilee said with a slight twinge of her mouth before leaping into the air, over the street and onto an adjacent building. He smiled as he swung across the distance. Together, they ran across New York, arriving at his meagre apartment in no time. With one hand, he opened up the secret access panel he had created for the purposes of sneaking in and out. He dropped down, and she followed closely.

"Welcome to _Chateau_ _Parker,_" he mused as he motioned around the meagre space. "Complete with a single bedroom, bathroom, half a kitchen and a faulty window that won't open."

"Beats the hell out of a rusty warehouse or parking garage," she replied with a shrug. "I can't remember the last time I got a good day's sleep."

"So you do actually need to sleep?" he asked her as she removed her trench-coat. "Just a little curious," he offered.

"More like waiting until sunset," Jubilee replied as she set her pink sunglasses down. "Gets kinda boring, so I just close my eyes and start counting to infinity. Or I'll try and nab a book or two from the library and just read."

"Oh," he remarked, "sounds fun. Shower's down the hall and to the left." He felt her hand trail down his shoulder and across his body as she turned down the hall. He smiled slightly as he watched her walk, his concentration broken only by a ringing phone, which he promptly answered.

"Peter?" his Aunt's voice said from the other end of the line. "Are you there?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"I just...just had a few..." she began to say, stumbling over her words.

"A few questions?" he interrupted, following her train of thought, "that you felt might be deemed rude or insensitive?"

"Yes," Aunt May replied. "Is she...?"

"A vampire?" he said in a low voice as he heard the shower turn on, "yes, I know. She told me herself a few months ago."

"Just be safe," she said before hanging up on him. Just in time, to, as Jubilee called to him from the shower.

"There's no towel," she said over the rush of water. "Can you bring one in? I don't wanna get your carpet all wet and stuff."

"Hang on," he replied as he moved too the linen closet and grabbed one for her. He moved to the door and entered as he continued, "that was awful quick. I thought you said..." He felt himself become pinned to the wall as a pair of hands roamed up and down his body and full, red lips crashed into his. He felt her tongue move along his lips before entering his mouth as he ran his hands down her nude form. Her skin felt unnaturally cold to his touch, but she seemed to relish in the contact.

He ran his tongue along the length of hers, relishing in the sensuality of it. It had been so long since he had a girlfriend. His hands roamed down her back, causing her to jump slightly. The tiny movement was enough for him to quickly retract his tongue in surprise, only to have it sliced into by one of her elongated canines.

He jumped back in an instinctive reaction that startled Jubilee. He watched as she licked her lips, tasting the blood. He watched a saddened look creep into her eyes as the knowledge of what had happened crossed her mind.

"sorry..." she muttered as she slumped against the wall, defeated.

"Eh," he replied as he spit the tiny amount of blood that had pooled in his mouth into the sink. "No biggie. It's not like you bit it off or anything," he continued as he sat next to her. "Aside from the last bit," he smiled, "that was one of the best kisses I've ever had."

"One of the best kisses," Jubilee scoffed with a shrug, "with an ex-X-man slash bloodthirsty vampire? Wow, you're twisted Peter Parker."

"hey," he replied, "you could be worse off. A lot worse off."

"How?" she asked.

"You don't sparkle, that's a plus," he smirked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "And you could _not_ know someone who's majoring in biological studies and mutations to genetic structure. Or not have a place to stay during the day."

"I don't have a place to stay during the day," she said with a tilt of her head, "not really. I just kinda _drift_ from place to place, night after night."

"Yes you do," he replied. "There's only one window in the whole apartment, and I can tape the blinds shut with duct tape. So that way you can move about the place unrestricted without bursting into flames."

"I'm not gonna put you in that kind of..." she began as she pulled away from him and curl into a ball on the floor.

"Don't give me that bullshit about being put in danger. I'm immune, remember?" he said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to face him, "And I'm the guy who leaps off of skyscrapers and goes toe-to-toe with thugs with guns while wearing skintight spandex." He smirked as he traced his eyes up and down her still-nude form. "So as I said, you stay here during the day. Much more comfortable than a parking garage or warehouse." A brief moment of silence existed as he waited for her response.

"When I said I didn't want to put you in that kind of danger," she replied with a twinge of a smile. "I wasn't just referring to myself. I was referring to a guy who's kinda like a second father to me. He threatened to gut my last boyfriend."

"Who?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"You know Wolverine, right?"


	7. A Fantastic Woman

"Spider-man!" a five-year-old Franklin Richards exclaimed as Peter entered the room, running over to his idol as he did so.

"Hey little man!" Peter replied, giving the young Richards a swift hug. He needed it, after all his Father had died a little over a year ago in a climactic battle with Dr Doom. Peter had been one of the few to stand with him until the end, holding Mr Fantastic's hand until it went limp. Iron Man and Johnny Storm had been the only other people present at the time.

"What're you doing here?" Franklin asked excitedly, "Shouldn't you be out there beating the crap out of the bad guys?"

"_Franklin,"_ a stern-sounding Susan Richards said as she made herself visible to the naked eye. Dressed in her trademark skintight blue Fantastic Four suit, Peter could see the details of a body models would kill for. Even his ex-wife, Mary-Jane had commented on Sue's breathtaking beauty on more than one occasion. "That's not a word you use, right?"

"Yes, mom," Franklin said with a smile. "I meant to say, I'm gonna beat up the bad guys with Spider-man when I'm older."

"No," Sue said as she placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "I thought you wanted to be a doctor?"

"By day!" Franklin said with a smile, "and masked crime-fighter by night! Hee-aww!" he finished as he demonstrated a few mock fighting moves, to both Sue's amusement as well as Peter's. Eventually, his play fighting carried him into the next room.

"He's a smart kid," Peter remarked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Almost as smart as his father," she replied, with only a hint of a tear in her eyes.

"But he's quick and kind like his mother," Peter said with a nod in Sue's direction. "He's gonna be good at whatever he does," he finished.

"You always know what to say," Sue smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you?"

"Usually I say to much," Peter remarked wryly as he returned her smile. "Scare the good ones like you off and..." **BOOM!**The Baxter building collapsed around them. Walls caved in and crumbled. Fire flashed before his eyes and screams echoed from all around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_hhhuuurrrkkk...Franklin! Valeria!..."_ she coughed into the darkness, thinking only about the safety of her children. In the midst of the explosion, she had managed to create a force field around herself that saved her from danger. But she was unable to place one around her children, as she had no idea where they where. "Franklin! Valeria! Spider-man!" she shouted once more into the darkness. She tried to stand, but hit two barriers, one of concrete that was less than a foot from her head. The other was of pain that stabbed through her lower right leg. Finding she could move her arms, she crawled forward, wincing at the pain in her leg as she shouted once more, "_Franklin! Valeria! Spider-man!"_

"Over here!" a man's voice said to her far left. Although she couldn't see the speaker at all in the pitch-black conditions, she had heard it enough to recognize it as Spider-man's. "_Uuunnngggg..._you're son's here too..."

"Is he alright!?" she shouted to the unseen vigilante.

"_hhhhrrggg..._he's fine...out cold, but fine I think and..." Spider-man replied with a grunt from the blackness, "and I'm _aaaaggghhh _alright, to. How _aaaa_bout you?"

"My...my leg..." she panted as she continued to crawl forwards, towards the sound of his voice. "I put a force field up but...not quick enough..." She felt her arm brush against more concrete, indicating that she had come across a wall.

"Where's John and Ben?" Spider-man asked with a grunt.

"John?" Sue replied, "he had a date tonight...Ben's out with Alicia..."

"Then why the...H-E-double hockey stick did your brother call me and tell me to show up here?" Spider-man said from the darkness, "...an hour ago?"

"_Mommy...?"_ a voice she immediately recognized as Franklin's cried out. "Mommy!? Where are you? Mommy!"

"I'm right here, sweetie!" Sue replied as she quickened her pace along the wall, trying to reach her son and comfort him. "Mommy's coming, honey, just hang on. Mommy's coming!"

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Franklin's voice cried from the utter blackness. "I want Dad!" Her heart began to pound as she heard her son's voice trail off into a series of sobs. She quickened her crawling pace as she felt herself around a corner. She continued to grope until she touched what felt like a squishy pillar.

"That's my leg," Spider-man said with a tiny grunt. "Listen..in my belt's _aaa _flashlight...centre pocket..can you reach...my arms are otherwise occupied..." Sue did as she was instructed, feeling her way up his leg and to his belt, she padded about with her hand until she reached a round lump. "That's it," he said, "pull it free and it'll light up like a Christmas tree in here. Wincing in pain, she pulled, and a dull orange light filled the small, cramped area, which was less than the size of the average household bathroom. Immediately, she felt herself being embraced by her son, his slender arms reaching around her neck as wet tears sloshed at her neck.

"Baby are you hurt?" she said, doing her best to sound firm for her son, who shook his head.

"I'm okay Mom," he said as she wiped dirt from his face. "I'm scared. I want Dad," he sobbed.

"Baby.." she cooed as she embraced her son once more. "I'm sure he's watching us right now. I_...AAAGGHH!" _She screamed, as a new bout of pain was unleashed from the wound in her leg. She twisted her head around in time to see fresh blood begin to pour out. Apparently, she had dislodged whatever was clogging it.

"Sue..put your head down," Spider-man grunted from the corner he was crouched in, "I can't get a clear shot with my webbing...I can patch it up..." Once more, she obeyed his command, and seconds later she felt something sticky cover her thigh. "There..." he grunted, "that should keep your insides...inside."

"Thanks.." she said as she raised her head, turning it a little to get a good glimpse of him. Her mouth nearly dropped at the sight of him as she realized he was holding the weight of the entire building on his shoulders.

"Hey," he quipped in a semi-conversational tone, "'sup?"

"Oh my..." she murmered, completely taken back by the sheer amount of force he was pressing upwards, against gravity. Internally, she began to do the math. _Concrete alone weighs one hundred and fifty pounds per cubic foot...multiply that by at least nine hundred and you've got...sixty-eight tonnes..._

"Yes," Spider-man said with a slight grunt, "it's a little heavy. Now, do either of you have a cell phone?" He finished as dust sprinkled down on all three of them.

"No," Sue replied as she wiped grime off of her face. "No, I set mine down in the other room before.."

"Okay," Spider-man huffed as more dust sprinkled down. "You...you two try and find a way out and _hhhhrrrggg!"_ A loud crack filled the air as the improvised ceiling shifted downwards by half a foot. "...efore the whole damn thing falls on us!" Sue started to twist her body to start towards the small opening, only to find that she wouldn't be able to fit.

"It's to small," she panted, "I can't. Franklin, you're gonna have to..."

"No!" Franklin shouted, "I'm to scared, Mommy."

"Franklin, you've gotta go!" Sue whispered into her son's ear. "Go, get to the surface and find your uncles or a police officer or firefighter. Tell them we're trapped down here, and they'll find us. You're the only one who can fit, baby." Reluctantly, her son nodded before starting to crawl away.

"...wait..." Spider-man grunted, "on the right side of my belt, there's a hand-held scanner. Helps me locate my...spider-tracers. Gr_aaaa_b it and give it to the police...so they can find us, too." She watched as her only son took the device from Spider-man's belt and crawled away, sobbing as he did so. "He's gonna be fine," Spider-man finished.

"How do you know?" Sue replied.

"He's like a sponge. Absorbing the best qualities of the people around him," Spider-man said as Sue watched him curl his fingers in reflex. "He's got Reed's brains, John's sarcastic and playful nature, Ben's tough skin...he'll be just fine."

"I know..." she said with a half smile. "I dunno if you know this, but he want's to grow up and be just like...just like you."

"You mean he wants to have a messed-up life? Wow you're right, I never knew," Spider-man said with a tilt of his head.

"What part of your life is messed up?" Sue asked questioningly, "famous superhero, loved by all of New York..."

"Unable to keep a stable relationship for more than a month, barely making minimum wage," he replied, "living in a run-down apartment with a landlord who refuses to do any upkeep? Oh yeah, I'm the perfect role model." he quipped as another sprinkle of dust fell, "god, my nose itches."

"Not the time to be making jokes!" Sue hissed.

"Can't think of any time that's better," Spider-man replied, "It's not like we can watch television to pass the time or anything."

"Spider-man I'm..." she began.

"Peter," he interrupted.

"What?" she asked.

"My name's Peter. Pater Parker," he said with a slight chuckle. "There, I'm being serious now, is that what you wanted, Sue? Although, I still say this is the perfect time to crack a few jokes."

"How is this any time to make jokes...Peter?" she asked with a shake of her head.

"Well for starters," he replied, "I'm holding almost seventy tonnes, and the only thing stopping you from bleeding to death is a synthetic substance invented ten years ago by a high school aged kid. And my nose itches, to." She was slightly taken back by his casual tone of voice, particularly when he mentioned the weight, which she could see was taking it's toll on him.

"...here..." she whispered as she formed three force fields into makeshift pillars, doing her best to take some of the weight off of him. "They won't hold the entire weight but they should help, at least."

"Thanks," he replied, "that's a load off my shoulders." She couldn't help but smile at his comeback. In the gathering dark, time held no meaning for the two trapped heroes. Minutes could have been hours for all they knew. All they could do was hope that Franklin had made it to the surface, and that a search party was on it's way. They had to hope, as soon their light would be gone.

"Can I ask you something?" Sue said as the flashlight began to flicker.

"Not much else to do, so ask away," Peter replied.

"Why do you do what you do?" She asked, ignoring the building pain in her leg. "With all the bad publicity you used to get, why did you even bother being a hero?"

"Well..." Peter replied, "because I can't just stand by and do nothing." He said as the light dimmed, "If...if someone's in trouble and I can help...than it's my duty to help. And I figure, if other people see me do it, then they'll follow my lead and stuff."

"Oh," she replied, seconds before a tiny voice called out to them.

"Anybody down here?" the telltale voice of a miniaturized wasp cried out as a tiny fluttering of wings was heard.

"Here!" Sue shouted back, "that you Janet?"

"The one and only," Wasp replied as a tiny yellow blot of light appeared. "You need anything Su...oh my god!" she squeaked, most likely at the sight of Spider-man holding up the roof.

"A BLT with extra cheese and ketchup if you please," he said with a minor grunt. "And a medium Pepsi and fries. No salt. Oh and something to patch her leg on the double."

"On it!" Wasp replied before zipping out of sight, once more leaving them in the dark. Or so they thought.

"_mom?"_ a girl's voice called out from the near blackness. _"where are you?"_

"_Valeria!" _Sue shouted, "baby, where are you!"

"It's dark, Mommy!" she shouted back.

"I...I think she's behind me," Peter said, "on the other side of the wall...there's a small gap between the 'ceiling' and 'wall' that I can hear her voice through...can you stand...?" He sputtered.

"I...I...why?" Sue asked as she watched the outline of Peter's muscles twinge and tighten. She got her answer in a primal roar from the hero, who pushed upward with strength that even Ben Grim would struggle with. The ceiling was lifted a good three feet as Spider-man straitened his back.

"Go!" he barked hoarsely, the strain showing in his voice. She obeyed, forgetting about the puncture wound in her leg and moving to retrieve her daughter, who was indeed on the other side of the destroyed wall. Although the act only took mere seconds, to her it seemed like an eternity, knowing that the second Peter let up on his effort even a little, they where all doomed.

"She's free!" Sue shouted as she wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly as Peter let out yet another hoarse shout, and the walls began to move inwards. She shut her eyes and hugged her three year old child tight, sure of their fate.

Yet, nothing.

And when she opened her eyes, she discovered why. Less than two inches from her face was Spider-man's. He was on all fours, directly over her body. The entire weight of the building was now resting on his back.

"'sup?" he said, repeating the words he had said when she first discovered that he was holding everything together.

"how're you..." she began to say.

"Stop..." he cut in, "Listen, I don't think we're all gonna make it out..."

"Don't talk like that," she replied, "we're all gonna be fine. You just have to hold on a little longer."

"No...no you listen," he said as she felt a drop of sweat fall through his mask and onto her face. "When they come, they're gonna come...for you. I...I can't leave because if I do...the whole thing'll fall and kill us all..but there's something I want you to...to do..."

"Anything..." Sue whispered.

"R...reach into my belt...left side," he grunted as she did as he instructed. "There's a flash drive...t_aaaaa_ke it to_ooooo_ 67 Forest Hills, Queens. There's an old woman living by herself there...give it to her and _uunnnggg-kkkkaaa!_" His scream became mixed with hers as a portion of ceiling gave way, as did something in her other leg.

"Looks...looks like I'm not getting out so easy either..." she gasped as new pain coursed through her body.

"Mom...?" Valeria squeaked.

"Li...listen, honey," she coughed, "I...I want you to be good for your uncles, okay? Be good for your brother and..."

"You're getting out," Peter stated aggressively, "You're gonna be fine. I don't make promises I don't intend to keep."

"Pe...Spider-man, you've done all you can!" Sue pleaded desperately, "just let me say goodbye to my daughter!"

"You're making it out of here!" he shouted back, "I promised Reed I'd look out for you!"

"I...what...?"

"The..the last thing...he said was...'look out for them...please'" Peter said through gritted teeth. "And that's what I intend to do, now...hang...on." She watched as his muscles tightened even more. Concrete began to crack, and her daughter whimpered in fear. Then there was light. Sunlight.

"I found them!" a voice shouted. Sue was unable to see, as her eyes had not yet adjusted to the light. All she was able to do was grope around blindly for the firefighter's hand, which helped her and Valeria up. What came next was a blur. She was placed in an ambulance and taken to the hospital. Valeria and Franklin where allowed to ride with her. Within the hour, her legs where bound and stitched. Dozens of minor cuts had been cleaned and bandaged. But yet, she could only think about the man who risked everything to save her and her children. Just like Reed would have done.

She would have to thank Johnny for trying to play matchmaker later. After she gave Spider-man a hero's reward.

_**A/N: Wow, this came out a lot different than I originally planned it to, given that it started out with Ultimate versions of Peter and Sue. Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	8. Green with Envy

He slowly crawled to the edge of the roof, nearing the hoarse jests of the men below. And the pleas of the woman they where tormenting. He moved at a cautious pace, not wanting to alert anyone to his presence.

"Just let me go!" the woman protested with a whimper.

"And miss all the fun?" a man jested as Peter finally peered over the edge. "You gotta be kidding!"

"I agree," Peter cut in as he dropped down in the middle of the five men. "She's got free ringside tickets to a good old smack-down. Now let's make this quick, I've got a hot date that I'd rather not upset."

"Aww, you scared you're gonna miss taking Spider-girl from behind tonight?" A man jeered maliciously. "Tell you what, I'll put you in a coma, and I'll take a blow job in your place and.."

"Dude, Spider-girl's sixteen!" Peter shot back, partially disgusted at the man. "Pervert!"

"So Spidey's banging a high school chick?" another man piped up as he slammed his fist into his palm. "I always thought you was family or somethin'."

"Completely unrelated in every way, minus the 'spider' theme," Peter replied as his spider-sense alerted him to an incoming attack from behind. He twisted his body out of the way and sent his attacker flying into a man on his left. He ducked under a pair of swinging fists and sent his foot into another man's stomach. He kicked off of the man like a springboard and landed on the shoulders of another.

"I'm gonna gut you!" a man said as he pulled a knife.

"Seriously guys?" Peter quipped as he grabbed the knife-wielding man's arm and twisted, "I said, I've got a date. And trust me, the phrase 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' definitely applies to her." He continued as he gave the man a little push into one of his friends.

"Just shut up!" the leader of the muggers shouted, "or we're gonna kill you like.."

"Really not a good idea to say that in front of my lawyer," Peter cut in with a tilt of his head, indicating to the brunette woman the men had targeted. "I could take you all to court and shit. And she's the best lawyer I know. Then again, I don't know many lawyers, so..."

"Fine!" the knife-wielding thug shouted, grabbing the woman's arm and putting the blade against her throat. "Lemme tell you how this is gonna go down. You're gonna let us all go to the car. We drive away. You don't follow and.."

"Let me tell _you _how this is all gonna go down," Peter smiled as he crossed his arms. "You're gonna go through that wall. Your buddy to the left who I kicked in the stomach is gonna wind up in that garbage bin. The guys on your right might land on a parked car and whoever's still standing's gonna run away, leaving a trail of urine."

"There's no way you can take us all..." the knife-wielding man shouted.

"Who said it was gonna be him beating the shit out of you?" the woman said with a smile, "I think I got this one, Spidey." She said as her hair became darker, turning into a greenish black colour. Her eyes gleamed with pleasure as she shot upwards by two feet. Her plain, brown business suit ripped under strain as her muscles expanded to amazonian proportions. Peter smiled as the thugs turned around and bolted for the street, crashing into each other in their frenzy as She-Hulk smiled. "How'd you know I'd be here, Parker?"

"Happy co-incidence," Peter replied, still slightly shocked that he had managed to secure a date with the green-skinned beauty. "You could have wasted those guys any time, you know that, right?"

"I was going to," She-Hulk replied as she placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, "I was about to go green when a very attractive man showed up to save the day."

"Attractive man?" Peter said mockingly, "where? Did I miss him?"

"I'll go take you to him," She-Hulk smirked as she lifted him into the air and leaped to the top of the building. _Tonight's gonna be fun,_ he thought with a smile.


	9. Mind Games

"You X-men seriously have a room that shoots at you and stuff?" he said as he nearly choked on his coffee, earning a smile from Jean.

"Yeah," she replied with a slight shrug and a flick of her fire-red hair. "But when you say it like that it sounds kind of strange."

"Right up there with mind reading, telekinesis, wall crawling and guys with four extra mechanical arms?" Peter said as he reached a hand out and lightly grasped hers. They where sitting in his mediocre apartment, enjoying a simple drink and a few laughs. _It's kinda nice to have someone I can talk shop-talk and everyday stuff at the same time. _

"It is kinda nice," Jean said as she looked around the apartment. "I like that picture," she said as she waved her hand towards the wall, and several inexpensive ornaments to fall off the shelf simultaneously. "_Shit,"_ she said as worry lines crossed her face, "I didn't mean to do that. I honestly didn't mean to.."

"No biggie," he replied, mimicking her shrug and earning a slight giggle. "That stuff was made in china anyway."

"You know, I'm pretty sure ninety-nine percent of guys would run as soon as I said I'm a telepath." Jean smiled as she returned his grip softly. A tiny shimmer of energy ran from her fingertips onto his as she smiled warmly at him. "Or the first time they saw me lift something without using my hands. Or when I said I had to run and stop a mad terrorist from his world domination plans."

"You're talking to the guy who fights living sand and a madman on a glider," Peter replied with a snicker. "Lets just go ahead and say we're both equally messed up when it comes to a social life. Except you've got a team of super-friends lined up behind you."

"I told you before.." Jean began.

"That I can move in if I want, I know..." he said as he looked out the window. "But a part of me tells me that if I did, I'd be abandoning the city, and the people who need help every day."

"Sounds like your life kinda sucks," Jean said before taking a sip.

"Well it's not all bad," he replied with a slight smirk. "A couple months ago this drop-dead hot redhead actually saved me from being shot."

"I actually have dropped dead before," Jean replied with a sarcastic laugh.

"So I'm a necrophiliac?" Peter shot back, earning a radiant smile in return as their fingers intertwined. "Because that sounds kinda...wrong."

"Shut up," she replied as they leaned in closer, allowing their heads to nearly brush one another. "I'm not a zombie or anything like that. "It's called a resurrection," she continued, letting her hot breath stimulate his cheek, "weird as hell," she finished.

"I think I know the feeling," he said as a tingle crept down his back. "I wrapped myself in a cocoon once while near death and came out perfectly healthy."

"Now that's cool," Jean said as she flicked a strand of hair out of his face as his eyes trailed down her toned body. He soaked in every detail of the moment, the feeling of her breath on his skin, her body's frame and curves. All stored up in his mind for later, when he was alone. _**I can hear your thoughts, remember?**_ Jean said telepathically as she stroked his cheek with her fingers. He returned the favour by brushing aside a lock of her hair and gazing into her eyes. _**One of the many dangers of being around a telepath is that no secret is safe.**_

"Yeah," he replied, "like secret identities and shit. Hear anything you like?" he offered with a weak smile.

_**A little,**_ she replied as they both shot their lips forward into a magical kiss. He felt her hands run up and down his shoulders as both meta-humans stood up out of their seats, continuing the passionate kiss as they did so. His hands roamed up and down her back as she pushed him against the wall. He reached down her back and gave her toned buttocks a squeeze, earning a moan of pleasure as he did so. Pushing away from him slightly, Jean pulled her blouse over her head. Peter marvelled at the sight of the firm, round orbs contained in a black lace bra that greeted him.

She pushed him from the tiny kitchen all the way to the bedroom door. They embraced once more as he groped for thee handle, turning it enough to allow the door to slide open, and the twisting bodies to enter. Turning a complete one-hundred and eighty degrees, Peter tossed Jean onto the bed before leaping on top of her.

_**You haven't said anything,**_ Jean said as his mouth moved up and down her neck, and she stroked his chest.

"Well what do you want me to do?" he asked between kisses, "you want me to narrate us having sex or something?"

_**Do you want to spend the rest of your life thinking you're a six-year old girl?**_ Jean mocked as she tore off his pants. **_Or not?_**

"Not really," he replied.

_**Good,**_ Jean said as she turned around, **_it unclasps at the back._**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/N: If you want this scene to continue after 'fading to black' tell me so in a review/pm and I might do a separate, more 'mature' series on (Because I don't think it's worth the risk to post that kind of stuff here and risk the ban-hammer)**_


	10. Bug Buddies

Peter Parker never used the Avenger's main entrance. He always liked to use the rooftop access, as there where no reporters waiting to buzz him with a flurry of questions. The only problem was that, being taller than every other building around, he had to crawl his way to the top.

A somewhat gruelling task that the other Avengers sometimes made the butt of their jokes, it often gave him a slight insight to the lives of the other Avengers. More often than not, he caught a glimpse of Captain America in the midst of a rigorous training exercise, or someone getting on Wolverine's nerves. Other times he caught sight of things that where slightly embarrassing. _Like when I caught Wanda coming out of her private shower...with nothing on. Same with Captain Marvel. And Spider-woman. There must be something wrong with me. I've seen all these women naked, and never really acted on any of it. _He smirked as he continued to climb, floor by floor.

True to his previous experience, he did catch a glimpse of The First Avenger in the middle of a workout as he neared the top floor. But Peter's attention was otherwise diverted as he reached the next floor. Another side-effect of his improvised route to the top entrance was that he sometimes caught little soundbites of the going ons of the rooms he passed. And those weren't always pleasant. Particularily when it came to the room that was reserved for the scientist duo of Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne.

To Peter's knowledge, the partnership between the two had always been somewhat rocky due to Pym's unstable mental state. But Peter had always brushed it off and kept his inner thought to himself. _Don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong,_ his Uncle Ben had always told him. And Peter diid his best to do just that. But sometimes, it was hard.

"...just keep your fucking mouth shut Janet!" he had heard the instantly recognizable voice of Hank Pym cry out.

"No Hank!" He heard Janet reply hoarsely as their room came into view. "I won't let you..." Peter's line of sight revealed the two bodies just in time to see Hank's hand strike Janet's face. He watched as the female avenger fell to the floor in a heap. The sight reminded him of another one of his Uncle's sayings. _If I ever see you raise your hand to a woman like that Peter, I will not hesitate to beat you within an inch of death. _

And Peter always took his Uncle's words to heart. That's why, he was sitting in his apartment an hour later with a semi-conscious woman lying on his bead. Being unable to break through the reinforced glass, he had been forced to scurry up the remainder of the building before breaking the door to Pym's room down. Inside he discovered only Janet, out cold and covered in ant bites. Stopping only to grab disinfectant, he had scooped her up over his shoulder and leaped over the street and swing to his apartment.

There he did his best to treat her injuries before giving Tony Stark a call, informing him of what had happened. Understandably, the Iron Man was less than happy, and more than willing to remove Pym from the Avengers roster.

"Where...?" a mumbling voice coughed, causing Peter to turn and face the speaker, who was now sitting up on his bed.

"Relax," he replied as he moved to place a hand on Janet's shoulder. "You're with friends," he said as he silently cursed himself for not having his mask on at the moment. With his free hand, he grabbed an ice pack that was within reach and handed it to her. "That's a nasty bruise," he murmered.

"Where's Hank!" she half shouted as she shot to her feet, stumbling as she did so.

"Easy," he said as he caught her before she fell. "You where bitten at least a hundred times by ants. I don't think you should be standing right now. And let me take a better look at your eye."

"I..." Janet muttered as she slouched down on the bed. "I ran into a door.."

"Made of Ants, right?" he replied rapidly. "Wasp, I saw what happened. And even if I didn't, I'm not stupid."

"Who else saw!?" she gasped desperately.

"No one," he said in an effort to calm her down. "But I told Stark that..."

"You told him?" Janet cried as she started to shrink down, but only enough so she could use her stingers. Which she did. On him

"Only what I saw," Peter cut in as a stinging blast caught him in the side of the face, "and he agreed to tell no one else."

"I.." Janet said as she resumed her full size. "Are...are you sure...he won't...tell people? I don't want anyone to think any less of me..."

"I think people would think less of you if you actually stayed with him," He replied honestly with a shrug. "A strong, beautiful, woman like you deserves a hell of a lot better." Those words where followed by silence. For several hours, neither of them said a word.

It wasn't until midnight, when he was sleeping on the couch and she on the bed that Janet crept over to him whispered into his ear. "Do you really think I'm a stronger person if I leave him?"

"Undoubtedly," was his soft reply.

"I have nowhere to go..." she said in an even softer voice. "He knows everywhere I would usually stay.."

"He doesn't know where here is," Peter said as he opened his eyes, revealing the breathtaking sight that was the woman before him.

_**A/N: A long time coming, I know and I apologize. And in case it wasn't clear from what is above, I am 100% against the abuse of spouses. It comes in as second on the 'worst possible crime' in my books. The first being the abuse of animals or children. **_

_**On a lighter note, who do you want next: Supergirl/Powergirl, Wonder Girl, Wonder Woman, Ms/Captain Marvel or the Stepford Cuckoos?**_


	11. Super-Thanksgiving

He ducked under the swinging blade. He kicked outwards at the mindless minion, forcing the man backwards as he sighed. _Seriously? Of all the people Mysterio has to place under his control, it has to be stuntmen Ninjas? On Thanksgiving, of all days! _He thought as he grabbed a man's arm and threw him into a pile of chairs.

He was on a movie set. Ironically, the movie was about him. About an hour ago, Mysterio had shown up and used a special gas to turn the entire crew into nothing more than his puppets. _And what do I have to do with ninjas? Who do they think I am, Batman? Wolverine? Daredevil?_ He thought as he punched outwards at at a man who was sailing towards him with a sharp sword in hand. Only to have it be blasted out of his hands by a streak of red light. The man turned in midair, only to be struck on the side by a blur of blue and red. The rest of the confounded crew met a similar fate.

"Thanks for the assist babe," he said with a smirk as the blur came to a stop, causing all the male bystanders to gasp, and any of the girlfriends and wives who may have been accompanying them to give them a slap on the shoulder.

"I thought you where assisting me?" Kara Zor-El, otherwise known as Supergirl, replied with a devilish smirk as she lowered herself to his eye-level. "Considering how I took out most of them," she said as she seductively flicked a strand of hair out of her radiant face.

"What took you so long?" he asked with a grin as he lifted his mask to just above his nose. "That guy could've killed me, after all."

"I was busy with some human traffickers in Saudi Arabia," she replied with a seductive whisper. "Besides, I like it when you get all sweaty. It soaks that kick-ass d..."

"Excuse me!" a voice shouted, cutting Kara off and ruining the moment. Peter recognized the speaker as being the actor who was supposed to be playing Spider-man and his alter-ego, Stan Ditko. He was currently dressed in the film's take on the Spider-suit, and Peter was not impressed. "Can I get a quick interview? For character development and..."

"Shoot," Peter said as he pulled his mask back down. "You've got two minutes of my time."

"Well first of all," the man said as he tried to catch his breath. "In a man-to-man thing, _damn! _If you know what I.."

"You do know that I am capable of throwing a battleship into the sun with one hand, correct?" Kara snorted as she placed her hands on her hips defiantly.

"...I meant about the costume! I swear," the actor said, rather hurriedly as he began to sweat. "Why...why do you do what you do? What started it all? Is there someone you look up to in particular?"

"Well," Peter said with a partial shrug. "There are a few people I look up to. Gaint-man, Goliath, Hulk, Thor, Mecha..."

"I meant..." the actor blurted.

"I know what you meant," Peter said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "But I hope you understand why I can't tell you their name. Anyway, I did something stupid. I didn't stop a bad guy and I ended up getting a man I cared about a lot killed. But before he died, he told me something very important, something that I've cherished and..."

"Spidey," Kara said, "we've gotta go or we're gonna be late for dinner."

"Right," Peter said with a nod, "some other time, maybe." He finished as Kara wrapped her arm around his waist and took off into the air. Soon they where sailing just below the clouds, just the two of them. "Thanks for that, Kara."

"What, the saving from the ninjas or the crazy actor?" she smiled as they began to descend. Below Peter could see large patches of farmland stretching out for miles.

"Both I guess," he said as he caught sight of a particular Farmhouse in the distance. "In addition to the midriff-exposing outfit and mini-skirt and.."

"You want me to drop you?" Kara shot back playfully as she reduced their speed.

"Not particularly," he smiled as his feet touched the ground just outside the Kent farm. "Because then I wouldn't be able to enjoy Ma Kent's rhubarb pie."

"Yeah," Kara smiled playfully as she gave him a tiny push. "I doubt your Aunt would give me any of that turkey if you fell to your death."

"Oh come on," Peter replied as he pushed back. He smiled as his meagre attempt did nothing to phase the girl of steel's stance. "She'd still dote all over you. Even if you became evil empress of the world. She'd still bake you cookies."

"Are you kidding?" Kara smiled as she forced him closer, "If I became Evil empress of the world, I'd have to worry about her wrath!"

"So you're saying she'd be the true master of the world?" Peter smirked as he once more lifted his mask to just above his nose and felt his body press against hers. "The girl of tomorrow is scared of a little old lady?" He finished as he trailed his thumb against her soft lips. He edged his lips closer to hers, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Hey, lovebirds!" a powerful male voice said from above, causing both the earthbound bodies to look upwards. Gliding down gracefully was none other than The Man of Steel himself. "Get inside before someone sees you."

"Says the flying guy who thinks a pair of glasses counts as a disguise," Peter replied, earning a small giggle from Kara.

"Point taken," Superman smiled as his feet touched the ground. "But you don't wanna miss dinner."

"That's true," Peter said with a nod as he intertwined his fingers with Kara's. Together, they entered the farmhouse. Lying on the couch was a change of clothes for him, which he took into the bathroom to change. He opened the door once he was finished, only to be greeted by the sight of his Aunt lifting a heavy turkey from the stove onto the kitchen table, while Martha Kent carried a pot of potatoes.

"Oh Peter dear," Aunt May said as she took off her oven mitts. "Have a seat, we're almost ready. I just have to get the ham and..."

"Aunt May," he said as he went to her side, "let me help with.." She slapped his hand away as he moved to take the mitt out of her hand.

"No," she said defiantly as Kara descended down the stairs and into the kitchen, "you sit down over there. Kara, you sit next to him and we'll get started."

"Miss Parker I can..." Kara began, only to be stopped by a bony finger that belonged to Aunt May.

"You sit next to my nephew right now," she said very sternly, with only a slight smirk etched across her face. "You must be tired, having flown all the way here from New York while carrying my nephew."

"I don't think she minded, May," Martha Kent said as she began to set plates down. "In fact, I think the journey might have been rather enjoyable for both of them. Oh, Clark dear," she said as Superman entered the room, "can you get the cups from the top shelf?"

"Yes Ma," Clark replied, "care to tell me why there's a small, lead-lined package in you jean pocket, Mr Parker?"

"So no one with fifty kinds of vision can sneak a peak," Peter said with half a snap as he turned to face Kara, digging into his pocket as he did so. "I was gonna save this for after supper, but to hell with it," he finished as h got down on one knee and presented the small box to Kara. A small gasp escaped Kara's lips, and both Aunt May and Martha Kent smiled. Only a crack of a smirk etched across Clark's face.

"Kara Zor-El," he asked as his heart began to beat faster and faster. "will you marry me?"

_**A/N: Spider-man you lucky bastard...**_

_**Also, thanks to those people who voted on my profile to choose my next story. 'Fangs & Stingers' is up with two chapters if you want to give it a read. **_


	12. Picture Perfect

_**A/N: Finally, one of the most requested match-ups has come to fruition. **_

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind him as he aimed his camera towards the incoming Limousine. He was standing in a crowd of thousands of people, all of whom had come to see the esteemed guests. After all, it wasn't every day that the leaders of Themescira came to New York. Although he was officially here as a reporter, the superhero in him had too keep an eye out, as numerous villains could be ready to strike. He turned his head to see a stunningly dressed woman who looked to be about his age standing behind him, holding a camera. "You're kinda blocking my shot," she said with a weak smile, "can you inch a little to the left?"

"Sure," he replied as he squeezed himself over as far as possible, doing his best to give her the space she needed. _The stuff I do for women..._ he thought with smile as he resumed his picture taking, and as the woman slid in beside him. They where so tightly packed together that they where almost pressing up against one another.

"You work for the daily bugle?" the woman asked, as she indicated towards the badge that hung around his neck.

"What? He replied as he turned his head to face her, then he followed her hand. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Do you know the guy who takes all those pictures of Spider-man?" she asked as she resumed her picture-taking as the limo door opened. "I really admire his work and would love to-"

"Well it's nice to know _someone_ knows the difference between a good picture and bad one," he replied with smile, taking a single hand off of his camera and offering it to her. "Peter Parker," he finished.

"Donna Troy," the woman replied as she shook his hand. Her grasp felt like a vice. _Damn she's strong,_ he thought as he flexed the muscles in his hand, making sure it still responded to his will. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked without taking her eye off the lens of her camera.

"You just did," he replied with a hint of wit.

"How do you get those high-angle shots?" she asked as a series of finely-dressed women exited the vehicle, including the woman who Peter instantly recognized as Wonder Woman. Behind her was a woman who bore striking resemblance to the famous Leaguer, followed by more dignitaries.

"I hang from flagpoles and such," he said with a slight shrug. "I secure myself with mountain climbing gear and-"

"_PINEAPPLE SURPRISE!"_ A voice shouted from nowhere. Before he could react, an explosion rocked the crowd as a series of grenades exploded. Over the screams of terrified people, "_Bang, bang, bang!"_ could be heard, not coming from an actual gun, but rather the mouth of a man dressed entirely in a red and black suit of spandex. Peter recognized the man immediately as Deadpool, who was currently engaging Wonder Woman herself. Firing a minigun from the waist, Deadpool was managing to keep the Amazonian warrior at bay with the sheer volume of bullets. Knowing the heroine could only hold her own for a few seconds, Peter rushed to strip into his Spider-man uniform.

Seconds later, he joined the fray, leaping over the head of the merc with a mouth and delivering a powerful kick to his jaw.

"Oh hey Parker!" Deadpool shouted as he relocated his jaw. _How the hell does he know my name?_ Peter hissed internally, before shrugging it off as a possible coincidence. "Long time no see!"

"Deadpool," Peter shot back, "I thought you where institutionalized?"

"I was," the mercenary replied as he dropped the gun and pulled a rocket launcher from seemingly nowhere, before turning to fire on the Amazonian, who was currently helping an injured man get to his feet. "but the other me said I was fine. So now I am!" the madman said as he aimed the weapon. Acting fast, Peter launched a line of webbing outwards, snatching the end of the rocket tube and pulling hard, seconds before it launched.

"Diana!" a voice shouted from above, and Peter tilted his head upwards to see a blur of red swipe down and push Wonder Woman out of the way. Because the figure wore no mask, Peter was instantly able to recognize her as the woman who had asked him to move. She had discarded her previous outfit and now wore one of pure red with a gold belt.

"Hey, Author person," Deadpool shouted, snapping Peter back to the situation, "are you sure she's allowed to show _that_ much skin. I mean, this is supposed to be pg-13, right?"

"You really are insane," Peter shot back as he tackled the mercenary. "Attacking a limo with a member of the justice league inside? Who hired you?" He finished as he dealt a punch to the man's jaw.

"Hey now how about you go get Supergirl and-" Deadpool began. Before Peter could do anything, Donna Troy picked Deadpool up and hauled him into the air by an ankle. "Hey, I can see my house from here!"

"What do you want?" she demanded with fierce scowl.

"Boobies!" Deadpool replied as he reached forwards, only to have his hands webbed by Peter.

"The pretty lady asked you a question," Peter shot upwards as Wonder Woman stood beside him. "why are you here?"

"I though it was a taco truck!" Deadpool replied as he once more drew a weapon from nowhere, this time the weapon being a Katana. With a single slash, he broke free of Donna's grip and plummeted downwards. Landing on his feet perfectly, Deadpool was quickly surrounded by the three heroes.

"Give up," Wonder Woman barked as she raised her fists.

"Aw crap," Deadpool said as he dropped his weapon, "you lucky sonofabitch, Peter Parker. The Author put you with all these wonderful women! Why can't I get that lucky!"

"You are going away for a long time," Wonder Woman said as she grabbed the madman by the collar. "Sister, stay here and make sure no one else tries anything funny.

"Sister?" Peter blurted as Donna landed next to him. "So...you're an Amazon as well?"

"Yes," she replied, "are you seriously Peter Parker? The guy fr-"

"-om the Daily Bugle," he replied, "I guess there's no point in denying it. And I can't believe I hit on an Amazon. Wonder Woman's sister of all people. Either I'm the luckiest guy alive or soon to be the luckiest guy dead."

"Man's law prevents me from killing you," Donna replied. "And my sister thinks to highly of you for me to consider it."

"So, you won't kill me more do to your sister's opinion than the law?" Peter shot back with a smirk, "I need to get in the good books of more heroes, then."

"So I take it that you don't use actual climbing gear for your pictures?" she asked him, "and isn't it illegal to sell pictures of yourself for profit?"

"So is lifting a guy into the air and threatening to drop him," Peter replied with a shrug, "but I'll make you a deal. You don't go blabbing my little secret to all your amazon girlfriends, and I'll show you some tricks I use to take 'super' pictures."

"Deal," Donna smiled as they shook hands.


	13. Ms Marvelous butt

_**A/N: 100 favourites!**_

_**Now the time has come for my 616-spider-man OTP couple!**_

"You!" Carol Danvers barked as she marched down the hall, carrying a bag full of sparring gear specifically designed to withstand superhuman durability. She pointed at the lean young man in red spandex who was lying on one of the couches that lined the hall. "I need a punching bag."

"And I'll need a doctor," Spider-man replied as he flipped himself to his feet and followed her. Together, they walked into the Avengers training room, which was empty. She was already dressed in her new Captain Marvel outfit, all she had to do was slip on the padded gloves. She didn't do it for her sake, the skin on her knuckles could take the punishment. But her partner's body couldn't, he'd have his insides scrambled with a single blow.

"Ready?" she asked as he slipped on the helmet and gloves.

"No, not really," Peter Parker replied as he raised his hands, mocking extreme fear. "I'd like to call for an appeal in a court of law."

"Shut up," she snapped as she lashed out with a fist, only to hit nothing but air. _The sneaky bastard slipped it!_ She thought as she tried to hit him again. And again. And again. "You're supposed to stand still so I can hit you."

"Actually no," he replied as he ducked under a blow. "I'm supposed to be a menace to society. It's you who wants to hit me," he said as she lashed out with a back-fist, only to have him tuck and roll underneath her arm and come up behind her. "Though I have to admit, this view is almost worth the ass-kicking I'm gonna receive. Now what's bugging you? Besides me?"

"Who says something's bothering me?" she replied as she snapped her leg backwards, again hitting nothing but air. "Maybe I just wanna punch something."

"That's the first sign of a sociopath," Peter said as he snapped out a jabbing punch that connected with her ribcage. It didn't hurt at all, but that didn't come as much of a surprise to her, seeing as she could walk off a missile to the chest. "Next you're gonna tell me enjoy hurting small animals."

"Does stepping on spiders count?" she snapped as she aimed a swift kick for his padded midsection.

"Yes it does," he said as he sailed over the blow and connected his foot with her head. "Ms Stars-and-stripes."

"Are you making fun of my outfit?" she rebuked as she finally landed a punch on him, although a small part of her knew that he let her hit him. "You, of all people?"

"Hey, I'm trying to make a fashion statement!' he quipped as he returned her blow with his own. "And not all of us have sparkling blue eyes to flash at the camera, Ms Marvellous butt."

"You're seriously making fun of my body now?" she snapped as she attempted to sweep his legs out from under his body, to no avail. "Do you want to be sent through the window of a high-rise?"

"I t'would consider that to be-eth the highest of honours," Peter replied as he stung her face with his fist, "fairest maiden." She shot out her left leg, aiming for his midsection, only to have him leap high over her head once more. But this time, Carol was prepared, using her momentum to power a hefty right hook that landed cleanly, sending him sprawling across the training room.

"Don't ever call me a 'fair maiden'" she glowered.

"Even if it's the truth?" Peter shot back as he recovered and swept her legs out. "You gonna tell me what's bothering you yet?" _I guess he's not gonna make this easy,_ she thought as she backpedalled, out of the way of a twisting kick.

"Maybe it's the fact that I get ogled at every time I go outside in this thing," she snapped as she kicked out at him. He didn't duck or dodge, instead resorting to a simple block. "Every interview, people ask me why I changed outfits. Well it's because I was sick of guys jacking off to my picture. I want to inspire people, not get them wondering if I've gained a few pounds," she said as she struck his waiting glove. "I want people to take me seriously. I want them to think of me as a strong, independent woman who little girls can look up to and-"

"What do you think?" he asked, stopping her mid-strike.

"What do you mean, 'what do I think?'" she asked as she let her arm fall.

"Do you think you're a good role model?" Peter asked with a slight shrug. "Forget what everybody else thinks about you for a second and ask yourself that question." _Well I never really thought about it like that,_ she thought as she relaxed her body entirely.

"I dunno," she said, "I think I do alright."

"Carol, if you could hear the way some of the kids I run into talk about you," he replied as he pulled a glove off and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Maiden of Might," he said with as he lifted his trademark mask to just above his nose. "that's what they sometimes call you. And not just little girls either, some of the boys do too. And a lot of their parents."

"Wow," she said as she wiped the sweat off her brow, "I should use you as a punching bag more often."

"I think my ribcage would disagree with you," he replied as he mock-rubbed his side. "Have you ever got a mean roundhouse kick. It's not fair either. I was always told never to hit a woman, even when she's hitting you repeatedly. Now I can't file for assault!"

"Oh shut it," she said with a smile as they both exited the training room. "You walked off that blow from that Electric guy last week."

"Yeah, well Maxie's another guy, so i can hit him back without being judged by society," he said as he bumped her shoulder with his fist. "And to alleviate your other worry, your new outfit does not make you look fat in any way shape or form."

"So you like it?" she asked as they turned down the hall, "more than the black leather?"

"Well I'm not gonna deny the fact that I think your old outfit accentuated your natural shape in a pleasing manner," He said with a wince, almost as if he was afraid she was going to hit him. "...but I like the new colour scheme. And I assume that more parents are going to be okay with their ten-year-old dressing up as you for Halloween. Though I also liked your hair better when it was longer."

"Why do I always feel better after talking with you?" she remarked as they entered the empty mess hall. "Is understanding women a superpower of yours?"

"If it is, I need to know if I can synthesize it and sell it," he replied as they took up two chairs sitting across from each other. "I can think of a few guys who would pay big bucks for that superpower."

"But then you wouldn't have a monopoly on it," she said with a smirk as she took his hand in hers. "Imagine if some rich ladies man like stark got a hold of it. You'd never stand a chance with the ladies."

"Well then I'd have to forgo the models and go for a super," he smirked, "happy first anniversary, babe." he finished as they both leaned in for a passionate kiss.


	14. Ultimate reuinion

_**This Story takes place in a future version of the Ultimate Universe. Let's just assume one particular event never happened. **_

He had been living in his own apartment for over a week, and yet had had no guests aside from the landlady and his Aunt. So it came as almost an unnatural surprise when there was a knock at his door. He calmly set down the book he had been reading and walked down the hall. He peered through thee spyhole embedded in his door, to be greeted by the sight of a brown mane of hair. A very familiar brown mane of hair.

"Kitty?" he asked as he swung the door open. There stood one of his former girlfriends. She was wearing simple clothes, which consisted of a blue short-sleeved shirt and ripped jeans. She wore no makeup, and had no purse. Although he hadn't seen her in over two years, he always remembered her carrying a purse when out in civilian clothes.

"Hey," she whispered softly as she brushed her hair out of her face, revealing a nasty purple bruise over her temple. He also noticed that her always pristine hair was matted, and her clothes where stained. "It's been a while, Pete."

"A little to long," he replied with a warm smile, "come on in, have a seat." He said as he stepped to the side, allowing her entry. "You could have just walked in," he said as they walked over to the small couch, "you know that, right?"

"I thought it might have been a little rude," she whispered as she sat down on the cheap sofa. "I could've walked in on you naked or something."

"You've seen it all," he replied, "remember?"

"Very well," she replied as she brushed her hair out of her face. "So what's new with you?"

"Aside from the new pad?" he shrugged in response, "nothing really. Though I did get tossed through a wall last month."

"That never bothers me," she said with a half-smirk as she crossed her legs.

"_You_ don't have to break the wall with your body," he shot back playfully as he rapped against his knee with his bare hand. Something about her presence made him nervous. Not Spider-sense nervous, but strange feeling in the gut nervous. So nervous that his eyes began to wander about the bare walls. "How're things with...you know..."

"Still living underground as a suspected terrorist?" she replied as he returned his gaze to her eyes. "Better than you'd expect, actually. I've spent the last two years ferrying mutants out of the city, and towards utopia."

"Sounds like fun," he said with a shrug. "Much better than getting shot at and stuff."

"Oh I still get shot at," she said as she shifted her arms slightly. "I ran into a group of purifiers the other day. And that's how I got this," she said as she motioned to the bruise on her forehead. "Guy clocked me as I came out of the wall."

"Did you at least clock him back?" he asked as he looked around for his first aid kit. He didn't say anything to her, but he noticed that the wound might be infected. "Or leave him in a wall or something?"

"I got him," she said with a weak smile. "At least I think I did. I was kinda outnumbered twenty to one and ran for it down the sewer tunnels."

"What where you doing in the sewers?" he half-gasped. He knew she had left the X-men a while back, but had always assumed someone had taken her in. There where other mutant supporters, after all. "You aren't living down there still, are you?"

"I..." she began, only to choke back words. "Yeah. At least I was. They found my little alcove and trashed it. That's when he got me."

"Then why the hell don't you go to utopia?" he blurted.

"Jean and I had a big falling out," she replied softly as she got to her feet. "I...I'm sorry I shouldn't have come...didn't mean to-" He stopped her by grabbing her arm and holding tight, preventing her from escaping using her powers.

"You aren't going anywhere, Katherine Pryde," he said firmly as he pulled her towards the bathroom, where he knew he had a store of disinfectant. With one hand, he opened the lid and pulled the bottle out. "Now this might sting a little," he said as he dabbed it onto a tissue before pressing the tissue against the bruise. Almost immediately, she flinched. "Better?" he asked as he released her arm.

"A little," she replied as her arm slipped out of his grasp. "Thanks, Peter. Thanks for that."

"Don't thank me just yet," he said as the two of them walked back into the hall. "You'll have plenty of time for that later. Because I'm not letting you go live on the streets. We're gonna go get you some new clothes and then we'll come back here and you can shower and then we'll get something to eat."

"I don't have any money for rent," she replied stiffly. "I'm not gonna be some free-loader sleeping on your couch and-"

"There's an opening at DB communications," he cut in with force. "I've got an inside track, seeing as Robbie owes me for fixing his computer a few months ago. I'll talk to him tomorrow. But first," he said as he pointed upwards, towards the ceiling, "there's something I want to show you. Care to give me a lift up?" She blinked twice before realization dawned over her features, and she grabbed his hand,and altered both their densities so that they floated upwards, through the ceiling and onto the roof of the apartment building. As soon as he felt himself become solid once more, he pointed to a nearby skyscraper. "You remember that building?"

"Yes," she replied, "that's where...well..."

"The X-jet came out of nowhere while we talked," he smirked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "And you had to carry out a mental conversation while I tried to figure out the best way to kiss you?"

"Yeah," she said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "best kiss of my life."


	15. Enchantment

_**A/N: this one's kinda short, so I waited until I could publish two at once. **_

"_Nonsaes eht yekrut,"_ the raven-haired Zatanna chanted from the kitchen. Along with Aunt May, she was preparing Peter's birthday dinner, while he sat in the living room. Not by his own choice. He had been shouted out of the kitchen several times, when he had tried to offer his help in the preparation.

"I must say dear, you certainly make this much easier," Aunt May's voice carried over. "You just saved me ten minutes time."

"It's nothing," Zatanna's voice replied with a lighthearted chirp. "You made up that cake. It's the least I can do and-"

"The least you do is pull my nephew out of danger," Aunt May shot back playfully as Peter heard the clattering of plates. "I sleep better at night knowing you've got his back. Much better." Peter smiled as he listened to their words, imagining their expressions as he remained sitting where he was, staring out into the window. "Though, I'll admit, part of me worries about how much sleep he gets with you-"

"Mrs Parker!" Zatanna shouted.

"Aunt May!" Peter shouted simultaneously.

"What?" Aunt May replied playfully, "I want a grand-nephew or grand-niece! I'm not getting any younger, you know!"

"Yeah," Peter replied as he got to his feet and wound his way to the kitchen door, "but still, tact! You'd swat me I i said something like that!" He leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend and Aunt preparing a myriad of dishes. "And are you sure you don't want help? Kent's gonna be here anytime now. And-"

"No!" Aunt May snapped as she pointed a bony finger in his direction. "You sit down, Peter Parker! Before we make you!"

"Aunt May, really, I can-" he began to say.

"_Eit mih ot eht hcuoc!" _Zatanna said as she pointed in his direction. Thin ropes flew out of her fingertips and towards him, to fast for him to react. They wound around his body and forced him back into the living room, and onto the couch, rooting him on the spot. _"Nrut no eht noisivelet. Egnahc eht lennahc ot gnihtemos gniyonna!"_ The television turned itself on, showing a reality competition that Peter didn't fully understand. But that was the least of his worries. Because it was at that point that the door opened, revealing the bodies of Superman and the Flash. Both of whom smirked at his current predicament.

"Shoulda gone for Diana instead," Flash smirked as he sat next to Peter.

"Wouldn't make much of a difference," Clark Kent replied. "the only difference would be the material. Diana would use an I-beam. So he's probably better off with Zatanna. Though not by very much," the Kryptonian said as he set his briefcase down against the wall. "At least she didn't gag you."

"He might like that to much," Wally West replied with a snicker. "Bet between the two of them, they've got all sorts of kinky stuff they can-"

"_Tih mih htiw a eohs,"_ Zatanna's voice chimed from the kitchen. Seconds later, one of her shoes struck Wally across the temple, cutting him off. "And dinner's ready. _Esaeler redips-nam morf eht sepor."_

_**A/N: Feel free to go check out my new Story 'Ultimate Lord of the Rings'**_


	16. Last son of Spider

It was dark out, night had fallen several hours ago. And yet a woman still stood in front of a grave. Tears fell down her face as she stared at the fresh marker.

-Peter Parker-

1989-2013

Son

Nephew

Husband

It had been less than a week since the climactic confrontation that had ended his life. And yet, May Parker remembered the newscast as if it where happening at the moment.

**Three days ago:**

"_-tinuing our live coverage. A massive Supervillain breakout has occured at the worst possible time. Both the Avengers and Justice League have most of their roster otherwise occupied off-world, and there has been no word from the Fantastic Four. Leaving only a small band of heroes to deal with this unprecedented carnage. I-"_ May Parker watched in horror as she saw Peter being thrown into the side of a bus by a man she didn't recognize. Her heart continued to beat faster and faster as he didn't get up. _"This has been going on for hours. Police are advising everyone withing a twenty-mile radius of the harbour move somewhere safe. No telling how long it'll be before-" _the woman was cut short once more by a body impacting the ground hard. This time, it was the body of her nephew's new wife, Kara Zor-El, known to the world as Supergirl.

"_As you can see," _the reporter continued in a flustered tone. _"The situation is very dire. The national guard has been mobilized, and will arrive inccckkkkzzzzttt-"_ May's heart nearly stopped as the feed was cut off entirely. The last frame showing a violent explosion. She reached out for the screen as it reverted to the newsroom, with two grim-looking people sitting at their desk. One oof whom managed to crack their throat enough to speak.

"_All transmission has been lost," _the man said, doing his best to hide the emotion in his voice. _"We can't raise Petricia on her phone. We must assume the worst. We-"_ May shut the television off. Something she had never done when it came to her nephew's superhero escapades. She liked to watch them because she always knew in her heart that he would be okay. But this time something felt different. She felt something die in her heart, she just didn't understand it. Not until several hours later, when the blonde woman appeared at her door.

The golden-blonde hair of her niece-in-law was matted and marred. Her face bore light bruising, and a small cut on her chin. And knowing her heritage, Amy understood she had received a beating. Even if it weren't for her exhausted expression.

"He's..." she sobbed heavily as she and May pulled into a tight embrace.

**Present:**

"He's still here," May Parker's Niece-in-law said as she floated down from up high. Looking skyward, May took note of the black overhaul of the traditional blue suit. "In spirit, at least."

"You changed it," May choked as she reached for a handkerchief.

"It felt right," Kara said as her feet touched the ground. "had to do something, I was the only survivor. Unless you count Nitro."

"Has he been found?" May asked, hopeful for some retribution for Peter's death."

"As he tried to sneak into Latveria this morning," Kara replied as she folded her arms across her chest. "I dropped him off at the Hellicarrier."

"You should've killed him," May spat angrily.

"I don't think _he_ would have wanted that," Kara said softly.

"You're right," May said as she dabbed at the tears in her eyes, "I just...I just...just..."

"I know," Kara replied as she put her hand on May's shoulder. "I know. I want him dead as well. But that choice is for the court. Not me."

"I failed..." May rambled as she pulled away from the woman of tomorrow, "His parents...they trusted me and Ben...now...there's nothing left of my family...nothing...no one but me..."

"Hey..." Kara said as she turned May to face her directly, grasping her hand lightly as she did so. "You did a marvellous job with him. He would never have become the man he was...is without you."

"If he wasn't the man I made him," May snapped as she tried to pull away with futility, "he'd still be alive and...and i wouldn't be the last member of the Parker's..."

"You aren't," Kara replied as she pulled May's hand against her stomach. "There's still a little bit of him left in the world."

"You mean...?" May sobbed.

"He wanted to tell you himself," Kara said as she lifted May's chin up with a single finger. "I'm three weeks along. And I know it's a boy. Mother's intuition."

_**A/N: Which heroine would you like to see get a short story? Kara or Zatanna?**_


	17. why is love is like a writing desk

_**A/N: Well, you asked for this one. So, in honour of 200 reviews, I present what has been the most requested pairing:**_

"I hate demons," Peter Parker said simply as he vaulted over a horned monster that was rampaging through the streets. "Plain and simple. I. Hate. Demons. So why do they always come after me?" He continued as he ducked under a swinging arm and delivered a mighty punch to a monster's gut. "Why can't like...Angels come after me? Or Nymphs. It's not like I'm asking for a love-goddess to kidnap me or anything, I just-" He was cut off as he became encompassed by a shadow.

"Oh hell no," Peter said as he saw the figure, which he assumed the demons where coming from. The figure was easily as tall as a skyscraper, so it completely dwarfed Peter Parker. _Sure, the gigantic demon has to attack the one day that everybody who could stop it is somewhere else in the world. Leaving little old me to get stepped on. _He continued as he broke into a sprint, heading strait for the giant.

He launched a line of webbing towards the nearest building, launching himself into the air. _Okay, if video games and anime have taught me anything, it's the fact that big also means easy to hit. I'll go for it's eyes and WHOA!_ He twisted in midair as a line of fire lashed out towards him.

"Warn a bug next time!" he shouted as a streak of Purple flashed by. Peter ignored it, as he resumed his attempt at getting closer. He succeeded to a certain degree, but he wasn't the only one. The streak he had seen was a person, and they where floating directly in front's of the giant's nose.

"_Raven..." _The gigantic figure said in a looming voice. _"Have you come to join me?"_

"_Never," _The purple figure snapped back defiantly. Peter watched as balls of black energy gathered around her hands. He also saw the figure shift it's stance, ready for an attack. Although Peter didn't know who the figure was, he knew a trap when he saw one.

"No!" Peter shouted, but he was to late. The titanic figure blocked Raven's attack with a smile on it's face. And seconds later, it struck back with it's own attack. Peter was forced to both rush forward and catch the heroine, who began to fall from the sky. He grunted as the extra weight hit his outstretched arm, and he skidded to a stop on the ground. "Oh don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead..." he muttered as he began to check for a pulse. Only to be struck fro the side by a loose mailbox. He rolled and came to his feet, finding that 'Raven' had done the same. In fact, some part of him knew she was the one who had hit him with the mailbox.

"He's mine," Raven said in a monotone voice as she floated into the air.

"Who, hang on!" Peter shouted as he began to scale the nearest wall, hoping to be of some assistance. Even though he knew he was completely out of his league. In more ways than one, as the guy part of him noted that Raven was very attractive. _Snap out of it Peter!_ He thought as he pulled himself onto a roof and surveyed the area. He saw Raven and the giant trading blasts, completely at a stalemate.

He watched as Raven let out a particularly powerful blast that caused the Giant to stumble backwards a step, and he began to formulate something that resembled an ugly plan. Peter began to crunch numbers in his head. _Okay, that guy's gotta weigh about ten tonnes at least...so If I put out about twenty lines of webbing, that could hold him in place,_ he thought as he leaped over a gap between buildings. He came to a hard landing, but kept up his pace. Within minutes, he was behind the Giant, who was still matching Raven's blows. And so Peter went to work.

He launched a hail of webbing at the feet of the giant, sticking them together. He saw his attack bear some semblance of fruit, as the giant began to fall.

Backwards.

"Oh shit!" Peter shouted as he ran as fast as he could, trying to get out of the way. But he wasn't running fast enough. The giant's head was only inches from him when it came to a halt. Peter turned to see a pillar of dark matter holding it up. Taking the cue, Peter darted to the side, coming to a stop beside Raven, who had pulled her hood down, revealing long, purple hair and dark blue skin.

"Well," Peter smirked as he put his hand on her shoulder. "We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"Don't touch me," Raven replied.

"Okay," Peter said as he removed his arm. "What, no celebrating? You did just take down a giant, after all."

"Be quiet," Raven snapped as she began to float away.

"What?" Peter replied, "you don't like me?"

"I do," Raven said as she turned to face him. "I think you're somewhat attractive. And somewhat funny. Which is why you're still alive, bug."

_**Feel free to check out 'War of Heroes' starring Our favourite web-head & The Girl of Tomorrow!**_


End file.
